


insecure, mi amore

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 4.15, Deleted Scenes, F/F, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: Jane Ramos is important to Petra Solano. It’s more shocking than it should be. Then again, it is the right amount of shocking.In which Jane freaks Jane out.





	insecure, mi amore

**Author's Note:**

> This is delayed because I was sick as hell all week. Surprisingly, it held up after this week's ep.

“So, apparently, I’m important to you.” Jane tries to keep her voice light like she gets ambushed by very determined namesakes on a daily basis. She leans in Petra’s doorway, a practiced move that isn’t so practiced today. The doorjamb is the only thing preventing her knees from buckling. JR is still reeling from her conversation with Jane Villanueva. It feels like a hit and run. Jane Villanueva hit her with a piece of information she wasn’t expecting to hear and just walked off like it was common knowledge.

But it wasn’t. Not to Jane. She’d been left in the elevator feeling like she’d been run over by a Jane Villanueva sized bus.

“What?” Petra’s head snaps up from the document she was reading, her hair bouncing. Eyes wide with just enough fear to confirm JV’s words to be true.

Jane Ramos is important to Petra Solano. It’s more shocking than it should be. Then again, it is the right amount of shocking.

To an extent, they’ve been isolated. It’s been a couple of weeks of pure bliss, but it’s been just them. Up until a few days ago, she hadn’t met Petra’s ex or her kids. And before that, they’d barely admitted to liking each other.

It’d been just them in Petra’s suite or going out to late lunches whenever their schedules permitted it. A honeymoon period of sorts. They’ve been isolated and she’s okay with it. Rushing things aren’t her style.

It’s hard to believe how quickly they’ve become important to each other. But thinking you’re important to someone and having someone actually say it are two different things.

“Jane, other Jane, just cornered me in the elevator. Does she always come on that strong?”

From what JR has seen, Jane is incapable of relaxing. Always needing to help someone, or ask a question, or offer support. It’s the younger part of her Jane decides, JV is still in her twenties. JR herself is on the tail end of her thirties and happy with it.

It’s like putting a puppy with an older dog, refreshing but also tiring.

“She what?” Petra stands so fast her chair bangs into the wall behind her.

“It’s nothing.” Unsteadily, Jane steps further into Petra’s office, leaving the door open behind her. Placing her clutch on the sofa, she notices Petra doesn’t refute the other Jane’s statement. For the first time since meeting her, JR feels uneasy. Shaking her head, Jane tries again. “It’s fine.”

Petra walks around the desk, stepping squarely in front of her. She leans back, arms crossed, those blue eyes piercing into hers. Clicking her tongue, she shakes her head.

“It’s not. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Grabbing Petra’s hand, she tugs Petra down on the couch with her, enjoying the fact she can now touch Petra whenever she wants. No matter how much time they spend together, she finds herself always seeking Petra. Hands searching, to make sure Petra is still there, still hers.

“Jane…”

“She freaked me out a little. That’s all.”

The words had filled her with something. It wasn’t dread. If she had to pick a word to describe it, it had to be sadness. And a reminder, Jane Villanueva still knows Petra better than she does. Knows things Petra staunchly refuses to talk about. JR refuses to Google.

She’s starting to see how easy it is to develop a complex about other Jane.

Petra’s mouth hardens, “I’m going to have a talk with her.”

“No, don’t.” JR rubs her thumb against Petra’s knuckle. This time, when Petra melts she doesn’t hide it, doesn’t deny anything. That’s the one thing JR’s learned about Petra, when she’s all in, she’s all in. It translates to every aspect of her life, and somehow, it’s translated to her.  “She was right. I need to be more than just okay with her.”

She was threatened. Loving a woman is new to Petra but it’s not to JR. So, it’s hard not to worry about being left in the dust. What if one day Petra realizes she doesn’t have to be with her? That there are other women. What if there is a shift and she goes from main Jane to other Jane? Her worst fear is watching Petra and other Jane ride off into the sunset. To watch them have her happy ending. _Their_ happy ending.

So yeah, she’s jealous, and a little threatened by her. Jane’s never given her a reason to feel that way. She’s just trying to be nice. For Petra. The one thing that ties them together.

“Fine.” Petra softens, a little, but JR can tell she hasn’t completely prevented a confrontation between the other two women.

“Okay.” Standing up, she pulls Petra with her. “I have to go. There’s a potential client I need to meet.”

There isn’t. She plans to go her office and stare blankly at her wall wondering why Petra didn’t tell her herself. It’d been implied a little when she met Jane and Rafael. But even then, it’d been strong-armed out of Petra by Jane and Rafael and their family rules.

“I’ll text you when I get back to the office, okay?”

“Okay.” Petra is looking at her, chewing her lip, her eyes carefully blank, considering something. Jane senses Petra doesn’t fully believe her, but she doesn’t press. If Petra presses then Jane has a right to do the same because JR isn’t the only one withholding information right now. Instead, Petra walks back around her desk.

Jane follows her, backing her into her desk, she towers over her girlfriend. Petra has a habit of kicking her shoes off while she works. Leaning forward she captures Petra’s lips in hers, nipping at her until the lip Petra’s biting becomes unfurled and is kissing her back with equal ferocity. Itching to clear off Petra’s desk and lay the blonde down JR pulls back instead. Lightly pushing Petra back into her chair, she files away Petra’s intrigue for another day.

Dazed, Petra’s eyes come back into focus. Jane loves watching it happen. The way she blinks slowly, eyes still unseeing then her pupils constrict, focusing on her, then widen again. “See you later.” JR places a final kiss on her lips.

Grabbing her clutch, Jane leaves the office and a pensive looking Petra.

Taking the stairs this time, JR makes her way out the Marbella. She has things to consider. She’ll text Petra later, after she’s sorted everything out. She doesn’t want to feel like she’s on the outside of Petra’s life. Or want her to feel she has to hide parts of her. She’s all for vulnerable Petra, but that’s not all of her. There’s the part of Petra that’s a mother, a friend, a confidant.

Baby steps. They’ll get there.

Jane is ready for all of Petra. She’s not sure if Petra is ready for all of her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
